<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>does anyone know this fanfic by PanAndProud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324440">does anyone know this fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAndProud/pseuds/PanAndProud'>PanAndProud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAndProud/pseuds/PanAndProud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>does anyone know this fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tony adopts peter and peter gets a dog named Benjamin or benji (he is also watching nicks cat which he says isn't a cat XD) and wade and peter are together and theres this scene when the rogues come back when they were having a movie night?  and they dont know about peter and everyone pulls out a gun and protects peter and Benjamin also jumps to protect peter </p><p>thanks</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>